loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Relationships
(Page Created by: Shinkarutzku) "If you have any more information or if you would like me to add me as your friend, add me on Loong. My In-Game name is Shinkarutzku. I am sorry if I do not get to your question right away, but I will be on once in a while. Thanks guys, and I'm looking forward to see more relationships in Loong!" ~Shinkarutzku *(Note: There have been problems sending friendship flowers at Mirror Lake. If you are sending friendship flowers to your mate and you find that everytime you do so, your mate disconnects, trying letting your mate send the friendship flowers instead. To speed things up, change the mode of "Team Loot" from "Taking Turn In Loot" to "Free Loot", that way your mate is allowed to always pick up the friendship flowers when they are dropped. For those of you who have problems when your mate sends the friendship flowers, try doing it vice-versa (You send the friendship flowers following the same step with the "Loot Mode" above). If you have anymore questions, contact me on Loong. Once again, my Loong In-Game Name is Shinkarutzku. Thanks for having great relationships in Loong and I look foward to seeing you all in-game.)* ~Shinkarutzku Loong offers many kinds of friendship and relationships. You are able to add someone to your social friends list, go to the matching/dating teleporter place in Phoenix Village to communicate with your lover (ex: hug, kiss, embrace, etc.), and even get married. An alternative way to send romantic gifts such as romantic flowers (in regards to the Matchmaking/Dating teleporter place (Phoenix Village) Paragraph) is buying the romantic flower gifts at a gift merchant. Gift merchants can be commonly found in main regions such as large cities or castles (Heavenly Dragon Castle; FengDu, Kunlun; etc.). Most gift merchants sell three flowers at a time (3-Coloured Violet; Long Spring Flowers; and Begonias). This guide will explain each catagory and a few details about them. Social Friendship: The most common and simple friendship. To add friends, you can type their name on the Social Friends Interface. Another way to add somebody to your Friend's list is to right click on a person and click Friend. After you have added someone to your friend's list, you can have a conversation using whisper, private chat, current chat, or even team up with them and talk in team chat. This technique is commonly used to just have short chats with friends and teammates. Teaming Up with Friends: This is a very simple technique to help your friends out in fighting, to share experience and train together, as well as talk in a large chat. To make a team, just invite someone to your team by right clicking on them and clicking "Invite to team". To join a team without an invite from the owner of the team, just request to become a part of a team by right clicking on somebody and click "Apply for Team". ''' '''Matchmaking/Dating teleporter place (Phoenix Village): In Phoenix Village, there is a matchmaking lady that teleports couples to a nice, dark, and romantic place. The setting takes place at night in a wonderful and peaceful place. There are shallow waters, calm lit cabins, beautiful and many variety of wildlife, and a charming moonlight above. You can also do quests at Mirror Lake which rewards the couple with a or other rewards that can be given to your date/mate to increase your relationship. This is one of the few ways to increase friendship and have a love or romantic relationship. (*Be Aware that teleporting to this place costs 1 gold coin*) Deeper Relationships: The final relationship is known as the "Romantic" or "Deep" relationships. These are where you can interact with your lovers and get to know them. To interact with your lovers, you have to send flower gifts or rose gifts to them. One way is mentioned above in the "Matchmaking/Dating teleporter place (Phoenix Village)" paragraph. Once you have sent gifts that increase friendship (and your partner accepts the gifts), you may Interact (EX: kissing, hugging, leaning) or commonly known as "Making out". You will need a certain amount of friendship to do certain interactions. To interact, you have to go to the "Actions" tab which can be found as one of the circle tabs near your radar. After you have sent an "Interaction Request", you must wait for your partner to accept. If your partner has accept your interaction request, you and your partner will then both perform the action made by one of you. (This relation shows a deeper connection with your lover then simply becoming married). Marriage: other page (More detailed than this page): http://loong.wikia.com/wiki/Marriage_Guide (*Thanks to Seraph, Official Loong Staff Member, for the Marriage Page*) Relationships Pictures: - Relationships Pictures #1 (Mirror Lake Pictures) - Deeper Relationships Pictures #2 (Kissing, Embracing, etc.) Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Teams Category:Marriage Category:Love Category:Social Friendships Category:Matchmaking Category:Deeper Relationships Category:Dating Category:Mate Category:Mating